Why they call it the blues
by Lourdes777
Summary: DA "I guess that's why they call it the blues, time on my hands could be time spent with you." -Elton John


A/N: I own nothing. Not CSI NY characters, settings, or Saturday Night Live. Or Elton John's song. The man is a genius.

And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
Time on my hands could be time spent with you  
Laughing like children, living like lovers  
Rolling like thunder under the covers  
And I guess that's why they call it the blues

-Elton John

Aiden pretty much knew she was drunk. That much was obvious, even to her. It had been a tough case, and instead of going home to her semi-crappy apartment, she decided to go to the bar that was on her way home. She giggled to herself, even though there wasn't really anything happening that was even sort of funny.

"Hey, lady." Aiden looked up, her head swaying a bit with the quick motion. The bartender was staring at her.

"Ya want me to call ya a cab?"

"No." She said, her voice more than a bit slurred, "I'm gonna, uh, stay….and….uh, drink myself into oblivion."

She giggled again, and ordered another beer.

She had been watching some guys play darts for a while, she wasn't even really sure how long. They were the sort of guys who chest-butted each other and crushed beer cans with their butt cheeks. The kind of guys who thought they had the biggest dick in the room. Aiden only smirked. Even in her completely drunk state, she knew she could whoop their asses at darts. She'd grown up with six brothers, and that was definitely the kind of thing you learned. Later, when she was sitting at the bar, sixty bucks richer, she rewarded herself with another beer.

She saw a very familiar swagger out of the corner of her eye. She groaned.

"Are ya here, to, to…..uhhhhhh." She forgot what she was going to say.

"Yeah, I'm here to play the gentleman and haul your drunken ass out to a cab." He looked at the cash in her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Look like someone mighta' been havin' a lil' too much fun tonight." He took one of the bills from her and slammed it onto the counter to pay for her drinks.

She giggled again as Danny grabbed her upper arm, hauling her off the bar stool.

"I kicked those guys'……… asses at darts."

"Did you now?" He asked interestedly, hailing a cab.

"Uh huh……and…..hehehe."

Danny only rolled his eyes and helped her into the cab.

Aiden slumped down into her seat, and tried to remember her address.

"Ummmmm…..I live in the big brick apartment building by…..the, uh……… place with lots of lights."

"Times Square." Danny said helpfully, and rattled off her address to the amused cab driver.

"You're……suuuuuchhhhh…..a good friend……Danny-O." She giggled, sounding drunker by the minute.

He smirked and ruffled her hair.

"I'm…..soooooo…..drunk right now."

"I know." He put his arm around her shoulders, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Why are ya wearin' jeans?" She asked. She was getting tired and her vision was crossing.

"Well, I was getting' ready to go out with some buddies, but I got a call from a certain bartender I know from college saying one of my very drunk co-workers was drinkin' herself into an early grave."

"Hmmmmmmmm……me?"

"Yeah, you. Ya' gotta' be careful, there are some real creeps out there, Aid."

"Yeah…..but good old Danny always protects me…….even if I'm a bitch."

"You're so drunk right now."

She giggled again. "Yeah."

It had taken quite a bit of effort on Danny's' part to get Aiden out of the cab. She was singing a song that went something like this:

"Danny……..Danny………..Danny!" Screeching an octave higher each time. Danny cursed the elevator for being so slow. For now, he was stuck in the tiny room with a smashed Aiden, who was completely off her rocker. He had his arm around her waist so she wouldn't drop into a heap on the floor.

He found her key in her pants pocket, after Aiden managed to slur a, "Whoah, there………turbo." Danny made himself think completely platonic thoughts at being so close to Aiden.

After he opened her door, and dragged Aiden inside, he dropped her onto the couch and plopped down beside her. He switched on a Saturday Night Live rerun, and propped Aiden up against him so she wouldn't tip over.

She fumbled with her shoes and jacket, but finally got them off.

"I don't feel so good. I think I'm……gonna……be….seriously hung over tomorrow."

He sighed and grabbed her around the waist pulling her smaller body into his lap.

"Go to sleep. It'll help."

"Are you gonna stay?" She asked, her lips moving softly against his neck. He shivered.

"Don't see how I could move." She must've accepted his answer, because she was asleep a minute or two later, her fist curled into his shirt, her head in the nape of his neck. He sighed carefully.

"Why ya' gotta do this to me, huh?" He asked her sleeping form quietly. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her temple, lingering loner than he should've. He wrapped his arms around her and took of his glasses, nestling his face into her air, joining her in a peaceful sleep.

Just stare into space  
Picture my face in your hands  
Live for each second without hesitation  
And never forget I'm your man

-Elton John

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: reviews make me very happy, and makes me want to write more fics!


End file.
